The Bartender
by WaterGoddess - Sapphire
Summary: Miroku has been asking Inu Yasha to go to a 'certain place' and he finally accepts. There he meets the one girl that could change everything...(InuKag-SanMir)
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hiya everybody!!! I'd just like to say that I got this idea from a song on a c.d. I got! Well, I really hope y'all enjoy it!!! C'ya!  
  
The Bartender  
  
"I hate you! Get away from me!" A girl about the age of 18 threw a lamp at a poor boy the same age. "Is this what you've been hiding from me?! This whole entire time?! I went out with a half-demon dog boy like yourself and I didn't even know?! How could you?! I hate you!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground and the tears that were slowly falling off her pale-skinned face were now progressing. She sobbed and sat there as the boy hurriedly rushed over to her side.  
  
"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She lifted her head to scream and all he could do was look at her. Finally after watching her crumble to the ground in a sort of laying position and cry, he stood up. His bangs were draped over his eyes so you couldn't see the look of hatred, love, sorrow, and complete astonished shock. His fists were shaking at his sides as he trembled.  
  
"Hey, dog-boy leave means get out. What don't understand?" Her voice was scratchy and tears still fell off her face. He turned around to leave with a final glance back at the one he used to love.  
  
As he walked out of the apartment he thought back on the day. What had he done when he woke up and how did such a wonderful and beautiful day become such a horrible and regretful one.?  
  
@~~``~~ 5 months later ~~``~~@  
  
A boy with only his boxers on was sprawled on his bed, blanket almost completely fallen off the edge. The alarm clock sounded and he was still sleeping. Just then a sound from down stairs was heard. Not to the boy on the bed of course, though that might have helped. Downstairs a boy of the age of 19 had a bucket in his hands and a smirk on his face. He went into the kitchen and later water was heard being poured down from somewhere. A loud thud and rumble was created and a faint whisper was made out. Something a long the lines of "Oh crap!"  
  
The boy soon came out of the kitchen and slowly crept up the stairs to the sleeping boy's room. He opened the door to take a peek and then opened it wide enough for him to walk through. He walked over to Mr. Sleepy head's bed and screamed.  
  
"WAKIE, WAKIE, INU YASHA! IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!!!" The boy with the bucket dumped the contents inside of it, which was FREEZING-COLD water!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! THAT IS FRICKEN' COLD!!! FREEZING CRAP!!!" The boy on the bed who was known as Inu Yasha jumped up to his feet and ran into the bathroom to dry himself off. He came back later deciding either to accidentally hurt his best friend or to just kill the darn fool. He finally decided on leaving it up to his bf.  
  
"Should I kill you now or later?" He said not a drop of sarcasm in his voice he was really serious.  
  
"Later? Oh, c'mon, man, I was just kidding. Don't have to get all fiesty!"  
  
"Nah, Miroku I think I'll kill you now," Inu Yasha said as he threw up his fist and charged it straight at Miroku's face.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Miroku squealed actually pleading for his life. He shut his eyes waiting and threw up his hands as an attempt to block and possibly save his life; for when he was going to be struck. It never came. Miroku opened his eyes to see Inu Yasha doubled over and laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked looking utterly confused.  
  
"You-your-your face!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You should have seen it! Soooo funny!"  
  
"Ah, whatever!"  
  
Inu Yasha slowly pulled himself off the floor. Miroku stuck out his hand to help him up, but he could have did that to a rock and gotten better results.  
  
"What do you want, Miroku? And why are you here?" Inu Yasha asked a little more than pissed.  
  
"How about we go to the." Miroku started, but didn't get to finish.  
  
"AGH!" Inu Yasha screamed throwing up his hands and walking to the other side of the room starting to clean up the mess that Miroku made.  
  
"Oh please, Inu Yasha?! I mean just for a little bit?! You need to have some serious fun here, so please?!" Miroku begged. He had been begging for weeks to go to the strip club downtown. Really he just wanted to go for his sick little mind, he just wanted an excuse for if he ever got caught.How rude. He would be in some serious deep shit if Inu Yasha ever found out that Miroku wasn't helping him, o.k. so he did want to do that to, but if Inu ever found out that Miroku only wanted him for an excuse ohhh we'll just let your imagination take it away.  
  
"Fine, but I'm only going 'cuz your getting on my fucking nerves," Inu Yasha said as he pulled the blankets and sheets off the floor to wash them because they were soaking wet.  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was jumping up and down like a 5 year old girl screaming 'YES-YES-YES-YES!!!!!!!'  
  
"Inu Yasha, dude, do you know what this means?!" Miroku looked around but the PERSON he was supposedly talkin' to was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha?" Miroku called. Just then Inu Yasha made his grand entrance from the bathroom. You could hear the WONDERFUL noise of the toilet flushing.  
  
"I heard you. And no I don't know what that means.Tell me," Inu Yasha said sarcastically, but obviously Miroku didn't catch up on that.  
  
"It means that-that uhh.I forget.," Miroku sheepishly said scratching just beneath the small ponytail.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Can you get any stupider.?" Inu Yasha gave Miroku a whack in the head.  
  
"Actually yeah if you keep hitting me with your hands," Miroku ducked just in time to see a hand swing through the air and almost smashed him into the door.  
  
"Guess I shouldn't get you so pissed, eh Inu Yasha?" Miroku said laughing eventually he was laughing so hard that he couldn't keep his eyes open and when that happened.  
  
WHAM!!! ~`!~@~#~$~%~^~&~*~(~)~_~-~+~=  
  
Miroku awoke couple hours later due to the large crater in his skull. He remembered laughing, feeling grave pain and going unconscious. So that would mean Miroku just proved the saying, 'they won't even know what hit 'em', is possible. Who'd ever think? Any ways Miroku walked out of Inu Yasha's room seeing as he wasn't there and down the stairs to the kitchen. When he got there Inu Yasha was at the table with none other than ramen in his hands. His most favorite dish. Miroku rolled his eyes at the horrendous sight of Inu Yasha gobbling down his food like a mad man or Mr. Hyde from 'Dr. Jekyl and Mr.Hyde'.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me." Inu Yasha said with some difficulty. (He had food in his mouth.)  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full Inu Yasha." Miroku said as he tried to turn his head to look the other way, but the way Inu Yasha ate was very odd, unusual, and.original.  
  
First he put a bunch of noodles in his mouth (mind u ½ of the noodles r spilling out) then he would start chewing with his mouth open. Then since his mouth was currently occupied he would stuff some noodles up his nose and you could hear it slither down to his mouth and he would chew it before he let it go down his throat. Then sooner or later he would drop some noodles into the trash next to him and you could clearly see pencil sharpenings in it, but he apparently didn't care because he would stick his fingers in the garbage and eat it none the less. I don't even think he knew what a fork or chopsticks were because he wasn't using one. And he had huge chunks of dirt in his nails. Sometimes Inu Yasha would choke on a noodle or two, but he wouldn't fret all he would do is stick his dirty little nails in his throat and pull it out like it was no big deal. (A/n: Oh man if I was there I would so throw up. And yes I'm typing this and yes it is very hard to type because it is SOOOOOOOO nasty!!!!!!!)  
  
A/n: Hey sorry people that this is sooooooooooooooooooooo short but I just couldn't wait on updating. 


	2. At the 'place'

A/n: Hiya!!! I think I did pretty well on this don't you? So give me some credit people! No I'm just kidding..Umm..I hope u like it?  
  
Disclaimer: Bug off creeps! I don't even know u! Uh-oh! STRANGERS! STRANGERS! *Lawyers whip out daggers and walk slowly towards me* NOOOOOOOOOO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME! U f***ing a**holes!!! Oh and by the way I don't own Inu Yasha. Hope u like my story! Oh that's it now you've gone and done it!!! Bring it on fools! U just made a big mistake!!! This'll teach u to mess with me!!!  
  
The Bartender  
  
After Miroku relieved himself from his breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the day before (Because of Inu Yasha's bad eating habits) they went out to the video store to return Miroku's OVERDUE porn tapes. He thought it was about time he gave it back, considering now since he's had it, the video store was on the level of blackmailing and threats on his answering machine. I mean it has been five years since the day of the actual return he just NEVER took it back.. I guess.  
  
After Miroku was officially kicked out of the video stare and had his rental member's card cut up he decided he was beat and wanted to get a little shut eye before he shows his best friend the true meaning of having fun. Inu Yasha had no problem with this since he made up the rule never to go outside with Miroku again. They would be going to the bar at night so hopefully no one to important would see them. Inu Yasha took Miroku to his house since Miroku never goes to his own Inu Yasha began wondering a while ago that maybe he didn't have a place of his own? He lived in the guest room downstairs anyway..  
  
By now it had already gone dark and Miroku getting up from his nap walked into Inu Yasha's room and laid on his bed beside Inu Yasha himself.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha you're warm.." Miroku said cuddling up against Inu Yasha's back. He said it in a high-pitched voice too trying to make himself sound like a girl.  
  
"Thanks you too, babe," Inu Yasha yawned and then his eyes turned as wide as saucers. 'When did I have a girl in my room ?!' Inu Yasha thought as a wave of panic washed over him. He turned around when he heard a familiar laughter.  
  
"Oh Miroku it's just you, phew that scared me," Inu Yasha said whipping off the imaginary sweat from his forehead.  
  
"You really do need to get out more Inu Yasha. That's why I'm taking you to...," Miroku cheered, but was once again cut off from his sentence by Inu Yasha.  
  
"I know, I know. Don't have to tell me twice, let's just go." (A/n: Hey that rhymes!)  
  
Inu Yasha hopped into the car as did Miroku. Miroku was singing 'I'm gonna take ya to it! Take ya to it take ya to it! Oh yeah!' Over and over and over again so much that Inu Yasha got so fed up with it that he reached over to the glove compartment and took out a whole large role of duck tape and slapped a piece over Miroku's big fat mouth.  
  
"There that should shut you up for now.."Inu Yasha said as he parked about a block away from the 'place'. While they were walking Miroku was trying desperately to take off the duck tape. Inu Yasha slapped it on pretty hard! It just wouldn't come off!  
  
As they walked in the 'place' Inu Yasha hid himself behind Miroku. He couldn't believe he actually said yes to this! Miroku didn't care he was to busy looking at the girls dancing on the tables and..  
  
"Ow!" Miroku screeched. Behind him people were telling him to move out of the way and stuff.  
  
"Sorry! Miroku I'll be at the bar, k? All this loud noise is giving me a headache!" Inu Yasha had to practically yell above all the loud music and everyone talking and screaming. He could barely move there was so many people there. When he finally made his way to the bar all the seats were full except for one thankfully. He sat down and put his head down on his folded arms that were nicely placed on the counter.  
  
"What can I do for ya?!" A woman asked. Inu Yasha simply waved his hand.  
  
"Anything is good..As long as it's not poisoned.." Inu Yasha said not even bothering to look at the girl.  
  
"Is a scotch on the rocks good, sir?" the woman asked again.  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah sure whatever," Inu Yasha said, not really paying attention.  
  
"You know what? How 'bout I get u a beer? Nothin' to get you drunk, but then not exactly like water, you know?" The waitress asked. Inu Yasha turned around to thank the girl, but she had already left. She came back a couple of minutes with the beer and Inu Yasha stopped her before she left.  
  
"Hey wait!" He called after her. She turned around and headed back after Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked. Inu Yasha looked at her uniform and read her nametag, which was oddly covered in ketchup.  
  
"Your name is Megumi?" He asked. She looked at him with deep confusion and till' it finally dawned on her what he was getting at. She looked at her nametag and then looked back at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh! This?!" She said showing him the nametag. Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Oh no! This is my friend's uniform! I'm borrowing it because mine is in the dry cleaners! My name is Kagome!" Kagome said smiling. Inu Yasha was currently not available at the moment so leave a message at the beep.. Oh Wait! What am I talking about? Inu Yasha was to busy looking at Kagome to realize what the hell she just said. (A/n: The reason there's exclamation points after every single sentence is because remember they are in a bar so in order to hear what the hell each other's saying they gotta yell)  
  
"Really Kagome is it?! I was gonna say!" Inu Yasha said/screamed.  
  
"Say what?!" Kagome asked/screamed. Just then one of the other waitress' came over and told Kagome something. She nodded her head and turned back to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I gotta go! That table over there needs me!" Kagome said/screamed as she pointed to the table a couple meters away from them.  
  
"I'll see you later, k?!" Kagome said/screamed as she left. Inu Yasha just sat there waiting for Miroku to be done with his little dance on stage with the um.. girls, so they could leave. Couple hours past until finally the drunk Miroku decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Thank God! We can leave!" Inu Yasha screamed once they reached outside. There was a little shop across the street from the bar called 'The flower shop' (A/n: Very original don't ya think?) and inside a girl looked out the window to see what was wrong. Miroku fell head over heels when he saw her face. (mostly because he was drunk off his ass.. But whatever) She left as soon as she saw nothing wrong. (A/n: The flower shop is like glass. U know? It's like those walls that are windows? That didn't make any sense.. Ok u could be like across the street like Inu Yasha and Miroku and see inside the shop perfectly. If u don't know what the heck I'm talkin' about then aw well.)  
  
A/n: Sorry again for the short chapter, but I wanted to put it up already! I swear I have a problem with doing that! Plz review!!! 


End file.
